


Chance Meetings

by M_A_C



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death, Children, Politics, Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_C/pseuds/M_A_C
Summary: A woman is found in suspended animation in Atlantis, and the team is shocked to discover who she is and what she can reveal about the city’s past.***Previously posted on my FanFiction account under the same title; re-posting here to correct MANY mistakes. If wanting to read ahead, go there. May change over time.





	Chance Meetings

To Boldly Go…

 

**ATLANTIS – PEGASUS GALAXY**

**CONTROL ROOM**

On one of the many screens surrounding him, Doctor Rodney McKay sat with his feet up on the dashboard, enjoying a snack, and watching the progress of Major John Shepard and the rest of his team. Although just blimps on the screen in an abandoned section of the city, the expedition party evaluated the damage of the recent flooding.

“ _All right_ ,” John announced over the comms, “ _we’re done with the living areas_.”

“Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah-woah.” Rodney brought his feet down and leaned into the screen. “Before you go, you see anything better than our current quarters?”

**CORRIDOR**

“A few,” John shined the light mounted on his P-90 along the walls as Lieutenant Aiden Aiden walked a head. “Some of them are pretty nice, actually.”

_“What kind of square footage are we talking about?”_

“What am I, your realtor, Rodney?!” John snapped at Rodney, turning his head about. “We're here to unlock the secrets of _Atlantis_.”

 _“You’re there for damage assessment so don’t get sarcastic with me.”_ In the control room, Rodney leaned back in his chair and swiveled around, staring at the ceiling. “ _I’m just looking for a one bedroom with a den, preferably with a balcony, but I’m not married to it. Look-”_

As he rambled on, Aiden reached the door of a room up ahead and saw something of interest inside. He called over his shoulder, “Sir, check this out!”

           “ _We might as well be comfortable,”_ Rodney continued undisturbed, _“at least until the Wraith get here.”_

“Shut up for a second,” John hushed Rodney as he and Teyla Emmagan sprinted to join Aiden. John took a look through the doorway, then nodded to Aiden to proceed. Aiden walked inside, the lights coming on automatically as John followed him.

“ _What, what is it?_ ” McKay asked over the radio.

“Some sort of laboratory.” Teyla said, looking around curiously. There were consoles surrounding portable infirmary beds. Aiden carefully picked at one of them in the back.

 _“We’ve come across dozens of those; the cities full of them_.” McKay scoffed. “ _Is there something unusual about it?”_

John stopped at the console Aiden was at and waved his hand over the large circular device in the middle of it. When he did, the device’s light turned a vibrant blue that pulsed in time to a heartbeat, a speaker thumping in time. A spiral in the ceiling opened up and a stasis pod slowly descended. The team raised their weapons, following the descent with their weapons. There were no hooks or wires, the pod appeared to float down on the air itself.

“Sir?” Aiden asked.

“Cover me,” John spoke over his shoulder. He carefully placed one foot in front of the other, his body crouched. Teyla and Aiden took up positions flanking the pod. Its casing was made of material that was both sleek yet sturdy enough to withstand thousands of years of neglect and still maintain its’ pristine white appearance. There was a glass cover shielding the top half of the pod. The only blemish was a thick layer of grime and dust on the glass, John could slightly make out a shape on the other side of the glass.

“I think there’s someone inside,” John said.

“Probably a skeleton.” Teyla suggested.

“Bet he smells,” Aiden wrinkled his nose. “Thousands of years in a pod…”

“I guess we’ll find out.” John unlatched his knife from his belt and began to scrape off the grime. After about a minute of elbow grease, there was enough scraped off to peek inside.

“So am I right?” Aiden asked hopefully, dodging his head to peek around John.

“I see something. Give me a sec….” John had scraped off the last layer when he nearly dropped his knife in shock. He quickly sheathed his knife with one had as the other flew to his ear to bark over the comms, “I need medical down here ASAP!”

            _“Sheppard?”_ Rodney said. “ _Sheppard, talk to me. What’s going on?”_

            “Rodney, you’d better get down here. Weir, too.”

“Sir?” Aiden asked, stepping closer. He raised his weapon higher.

John backed away from the stasis pod so that they could get a look at what – or rather, _who_ – was inside. Not only a woman, but a goddess. [[Light chestnut brown hair cascaded around her face, flowing like a river to about mid stomach. Her face was oval; freckles, so light you could barely see them, were sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. She was dressed (in earth standers) in a modest white cocktail dress with a white trench coat over that. She was barefoot.

“How can this be…” Teyla breathed.

 


End file.
